


Midnight Tocks

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what holds them together: colored strands of words, things they need to say and don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tocks

The pinging of his phone wakes him, his shaking fingers clenched into the sheets and his throat torn-up and raw like he’s been drinking swords put through a blender.

TT: Dave.

He closes his eyes for a second, lets himself start to breathe, hands slowing down to dull-knuckled and still as he wipes them dry, rubs at his eyes.

TG: yup  
TG: still alive  
TG: right here  
TT: Excellent.  
TT: Did I wake you again?  
TG: yup  
TG: thanks  
TT: It’s not as if it’s a horrible sacrifice on my part.  
TT: Till morning, then.

He nods, slides the phone back under his pillow, closes his eyes again, still clutching at the skin-warm metal as he falls back to sleep.


End file.
